


taste of power

by jswoon2



Series: Jon Snow: Started from the Bottom [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Boypussy, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay thinks his pets look absolutely picturesque. Writhing and struggling in their binds to get to their Omega. He has to even admit to himself that the Omega bastard is a tempting sight. It had taken some time to fetch the boy off the Wall but it was well worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste of power

Ramsay thinks his pets look absolutely picturesque. Writhing and struggling in their binds to get to their Omega. He has to even admit to himself that the Omega bastard is a tempting sight. It had taken some time to fetch the boy off the Wall but it was well worth it.

 

The Omega had struggled, of course. He had lost two of his dogs to the boy’s direwolf. But once he had the Omega bastard, he could begin his mission to finally impress his father at last. Conquering Winterfell and taking its heir prisoner had only gained Roose’s attention for so long before Domeric led his company into battle against the remainder of the North’s men and won.

 

A beta himself, Ramsay has heard the stories. Drink an Alpha’s milk and blood and become stronger. He wanted to kill the Young Wolf and his friend desperately desperately. Though, he contemplated it for days, allowing the Alphas rot in their cells, he decided that keeping them would be more fruitful. He couldn’t take their milk if they were dead. No. If he kept them alive, he could milk them continually during the day and during the night he could dine with their blood in the finest of goblets.

 

Within a fortnight Ramsay acquired the Omega he needed and proper machinery to milk the Alphas.

 

“Perhaps,” he says as he strokes his hand down the pane of the Omega’s strong back, “I’ll let one of you fuck him today.” Roughly, he dips two fingers into the Omega’s cunt and tugs upward to show off the needy gape of the boy’s hole. It makes the Omega struggle on the mating bench, ankles spread, hands tied down. Slipping his fingers free, the Omega whines, not wanting to be empty. “Would you like a taste, my king?” Ramsay asks Robb mockingly. 

 

Pupils full blown, Robb nods frantically. His claws are unsheathed, digging into the worn out wooden chair arms. The leather binds and metal cuffs make noise as he tries to rise from his chair to mount his half-brother. His fangs are dropped. Beside Robb, Theon whimpers. Ramsay almost never indulges him on a treat, even if Ramsay is able to milk more come from him. His hands are curled into fists, drops of blood on the armrests.

 

Ramsay wishes he could take a picture of this moment. Two mindless Alphas drooling over a Omega in heat.

 

“There, there. Suck carefully. And you better not scrape me with your teeth.” Ramsay warns. Grasping Robb’s hair tight with one hand, he pulls the Alpha’s head back, dipping his wet Omega slick fingers into the male’s mouth. Robb closes his lips around the digits immediately, sucking the essence off his fingers greedily.

 

High pitched, Jon whines. He tries to wriggle free to no avail. If Ramsay is in a good mood, he’ll fuck Jon until he’s calm. Although a knot is what he needs to quell his heat, he often has no choice but to settle with Ramsay mounting him. Sadly, this time around, Ramsay prefers to just watch, lingering close enough where Jon can feel the heat of the man without giving him what he needs.

 

“Would you like more stimulation, pet?” Ramsay asks, knowing the answer. 

 

Ramsay unlaces his trousers carefully. His eyes never leave Jon’s. He traces the Omega’s gaze, flickering from his fingers to the slight bulge in his pants. Shoving the material down to ankles, he kicks the annoying cloth off. Jon lifts his head, hole clenching around a fresh batch of slick. Vaguely, Ramsay notices Theon about to come.

 

“You’re the perfect whore, Snow. Even if you weren’t in heat, you’d be begging for an Alpha knot in your cunt. It’s why Lady Catelyn was so ashamed of you, wasn’t it? She knew that you would end up being a whore just like your mother. Then you took her son from him.” Ramsay taunts. 

 

Foot propped up on the bench, Ramsay holds Jon’s unruly locks in his fist tight as he slips his hard cock between the Omega’s lips until the boy’s nose is buried in his nest of hair. At first, the Omega’s throat flutters around the intrusion until settling nicely. To reward the boy, Ramsay loosens his hold but doesn’t let go.

 

Locked in his chair, Theon bucks his hips. Robb does the same. The Alphas move their hips in tandem whenever Ramsay thrusts inside Jon’s mouth.  The first few weeks they had hated the procedure. Being hooked up to a cocksleeve machine and tied down. Now it’s better than nothing. Ramsay won’t permit them to touch Jon but they at least get to look as the Omega moans deliciously.

 

It had been a mistake. Robb and Jon were young when Robb gave Jon his mating bite. They were merely playmating when things got out of hand. Jon had rolled over and naturally offered himself for the taking. Robb, being a fresh Alpha, accepted. There wasn’t anything to reverse the action and the next thing the pair knew, Jon was being sent off with Uncle Benjen to the Wall. Jon had been promised to the Greyjoy ward, a means of patching up their past differences. Sending Jon away seemed like the best option at the time to Ned Stark.

 

Jon and Robb had broken the promise and a punishment needed to be decided.

 

“When I’m finished with the lot of you, I might just keep Snow for myself. He makes such a warm hole. I wish you could see how he looked this morning at breakfast. I had the bitch keeping my cock warm in his mouth as my men kept him stretched open.” Ramsay lets his cock slip free, taking hold of the base and slapping the wet tip against Jon’s cheeks as he tries to catch the cock with his mouth. “Insatiable, isn’t he?”

 

Jon feels sweat drip down his temple. The heat is eating him up. He feels his Alpha behind him and he yearns. No matter how hard he tries to present, his Alpha won’t come forward and fuck him. He only had his half-brother’s cock once, when they had mated accidentally. It’s been nearly three years and Jon can only imagine how big his Alpha has grown, how well he’ll be able to fill him up now. Ramsay’s cock doesn’t nearly do justice.

 

“You’re such a dirty thing, Snow.” Ramsay chides.

 

On the floor beneath Jon is a pile of slick, some dry, some not. Nasty, Jon gets a hard swat on the ass for making a mess. It only makes the room smell more like Omega. So much so that Theon finally gives in and knots the sleeve. 

 

Ramsay wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Such an ugly thing to be promised to something so beautiful,” Ramsay laments, looking at Theon. “Maybe today you will get your treat Theon, for coming first. Last time I nearly got a half cup from you and I barely let you touch the bitch.”

 

Following Ramsay’s silent command, the guards in the room - Betas - move Jon’s breeding bench back until he’s placed on an elevated slab of rock, just high enough for Theon to lean forward and touch the boy. Theon hesitates, being so close where he could bury himself between the Omega’s cheeks but not wanting to be punished for doing so without verbal permission. He’s lost a tooth or two because of it. 

 

Ramsay grins, running his hand down Jon’s back one last time to push his fingers into the dripping cunt to hold it open. “If you lick him dry I’ll let you watch when I fuck Snow later. You’ll like it. He was born to be bred.” The moment he takes his fingers away, Theon’s face is is there, licking and sucking the precious wet folds until Jon is nearly crying at the stimulation. “You would know, wouldn’t you, Robb? He’ll give birth to strong pups one day.”

 

Body lifting off the chair, Robb rattles all the chains binding him. The material digs into his skin and burns. He bares his fangs and growls. He wants so much to be the one licking into his Omega, pleasuring him until he comes. Instead, he watches and wants, hips thrusting into the cocksleeve. His knot is so close, but Theon’s scent covering his Omega only angers him, preventing him from coming.

 

Ramsay frowns. He can see Theon is producing his milk nicely, pumping his hips into the sleeve as he lets Jon’s slick cover his cheeks and chin. The Alpha is coming faster than usual. Typically, Theon comes in long trickles but this time he’s coming all at once, his chest heaving at exertion. Robb, on the other hand, is still steadily rocking his slowing forming knot against the mechanism. 

 

“Are you jealous, Robb?” Ramsay questions, pushing Jon’s back down until he’s level to take Ramsay’s cock back between his lips. Robb growls low in his throat, hurt. “Ah, you are. So Alphas are as territorial as Father says. Well, don’t worry. As soon as Theon is done, I’ll let you feast on the Omega next. Just think about it. The bastard is so desperate he’d let anything fuck him at this point. I bet he’d take my fist all the way up to my elbow and he’d still feel empty.”

 

Wanting so badly to touch his mate, Robb whimpers, thrusting into the sleeve. He closes his eyes, breathes in deep and imagines that he can taste Jon’s slick on his tongue. The slurping gets louder as Jon orgasms, muscles shuddering around Theon’s tongue. Theon’s cock gives another vaillant spurt of come before only a small trickle drips down the head of his softening cock.

 

“Enough.”

 

Theon is yanked backward against his chair so fast it stings. His face is a mess, his lips puffy and wet. His hands that had once been clenched are now lax and open. 

 

Ramsay’s attention back to Robb reads slight contempt. Robb doesn’t even see it. He’s too focused on Jon. The Omega’s hole winks at the Alpha and that’s the final straw. Robb weakly pushes his hips forward and he starts to come. He tries to fuck his hips forward, to get friction of some sort. Smelling his Alpha’s release, Jon rocks on the bench in one last attempt to get something inside.

 

Almost like an attempt to show up Theon, Robb comes for a longer period of time. In the end, much to Ramsay’s disappointment, they produce nearly the same amount anyway. He takes back his offer of a treat when he holds both glasses next to each other.

 

“In total, a little over full cup.” Ramsay frowns. “I had been hoping for more.”   
  


Hesitant, the Beta guard proposes a suggestion. “If you milked them individually instead of together, maybe they would produce more at a faster rate. They would feel less competition to knot. You could milk them more than once in a single day then.”

 

Considering the suggestion, Ramsay purses his lips. He lingers as Jon is taken from the room, both Alphas’ gazes focused on the Omega, wanting to touch but being too far away. It angers Ramsay slightly to see he still doesn’t have their attention even after they’ve both had their release. Theon lets out a small whine. Robb growls at his friend in response for yearning after his mate.

 

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Ramsay walks around the pair slowly, dragging his soiled fingertips along chair as he goes. “Would you like that pets? Some private time with the Omega?”

  
Eager, they respond positively to the suggestion. Ramsay knows he has his answer.


End file.
